


соль

by monstrum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Symbolism, никакой фантазии, снова пишу про море и маленькие города
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: музыка, море, ты
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun





	соль

_Lights up and they know who you are  
Know who you are  
 **Do you know who you are?**_

На пляже ветер кажется одновременно сладким и горьким, и когда Вону облизывает губы, они оказываются предсказуемо солёными, и Джун оказывается предсказуемо шумным, когда подбирается к воде и бросает на сыром грязно-сером песке свои ярко-оранжевые конверсы. Вону с едва различимой довольно серьёзной полуулыбкой наблюдает за Джуном и думает о том, что людей, носящих в себе хаос, есть два типа: одни громкие и открытые, как Джун, они похожи на долгожданный дождь в сезон засухи; другие, как Вону, похожи на шторм в пустом океане, потому что они хаотичны в своей закрытой для всех тишине. 

Хаос, который оказывается общим, замечают, конечно, все, но хаос, с которым ты остаёшься в одиночестве, — даже сам заметишь вряд ли: он приходит вместе с муторными одинаковыми днями, которые болят на тебе, как новые ушибы, грязно-белые занавески шелестят от надоевшей улицы, и ты пытаешься встать с кровати, чтобы подойти к единственной вещи в комнате, которая тебя не может предать. 

Когда Вону падает в свой хаос, он не подходит к синтезатору почти год, инструменту нужна любовь.

В Вону любви нет.

Только _хаос_.

И потом Джун оборачивается, в промокшей полосатой водолазке, которая ему велика на три размера, с такой ослепительной довольной улыбкой, что Вону кажется, будто.

Кажется, будто он наконец в _порядке_.

\

Если любовь — порядок, Вону — выбросил мусор.

\

С тех пор как Вону научился мыслить, Вону находится в постоянном состоянии тревоги такого густого цвета синей пыли, что он уже не понимает, когда вода в его стакане перестаёт быть прозрачной. От этой тревоги снятся плохие сны, а в голову лезут картины, напоминающие сцены из фильмов, которых никто никогда не снимал.

Вону не мечтает о смерти, скорее, он просто перестаёт мечтать о жизни.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — как-то говорит ему Джонхан, пока закуривает свою приторную арбузную сигаретку, — у тебя же типа... жизнь мечты. Ничего особо не делаешь, пишешь раз в несколько месяцев обзоры на херовые альбомы таких же херовых инди-бэндов, получаешь за это деньги и... типа... всё. 

Каждый раз Вону хочется ответить, что эту самую жизнь мечты он не выбирал: его на большую просто не хватает. Хотя в таких городах, как этот — типично маленький и прибрежный, — никто о большем и не мечтает. Для жителей таких городов, как этот — типично маленький и прибрежный, — мечтать о большем это привилегия талантов, а талантов, как известно, у них нет.

— Ммм.

— Видишь, ты даже не отрицаешь.

— Ммм.

Когда Вону не лежит в кровати, по несколько часов разглядывая нитки в пледе, когда он не сидит сутками за компьютером, постоянно набирая и стирая текст, который потом всё равно никто не будет читать, когда он не выходит раз в пару месяцев подработать в музыкальный магазин Джису, чтобы послушать _хорошую_ музыку в не менее хорошей компании, и когда он не выслушивает назойливую болтовню Джонхана, с которым, так уж получилось, он знаком с детства, _Вону любит ходить к морю_.

Не то что бы он жил близко к пляжу.

Скорее, дело в том, как легко утомиться, пока добираешься к морю: сидишь в итоге потом, с трудом переводя дыхание, смотришь на волны, жалеешь, что не можешь так просто оставить _это всё_ и броситься в воду. И мысленно сочиняешь музыку, которой потом не услышат даже стены твоей комнаты. Ты запретишь стенам слушать.

Есть музыка, море, ты. 

Вону повторяет это себе каждый раз перед сном, когда по всему телу начинаются мерещиться тёплые солнечные прикосновения, будто июньский полуденный дождь застаёт тебя по пути из парка, где ты читал только что купленную книгу, запивая слова вишнёвым рафом. _Ты, море, музыка_. Ему не хочется кого-то ещё.

Просто может.

Просто, может.

Ему _нужен_ кто-то ещё.

И вот так, в тихой темноте, хаос Вону разрастается, склеивая дни в недели, недели в месяцы, месяцы в год, который заканчивается июнем.

И новорождённой луной, мерцающей, как золото дураков.

\

В первую же встречу Джун говорит:

— Ты напоминаешь мне героя Джозефа Гордона Левитта из этого фильма... ну знаешь... Где ему ещё очень нужен терапевт, а приходит, — и он расправляет плечи и тычет в себя своим кривым указательным пальцем, — Зои Дешанель. Битлз я тоже не люблю. Или что там её героиня не любила?

Вону слегка вздрагивает от неожиданности:

— Мы... эммм... мы знакомы?

Джун рассыпается в смехе и собирает из него лиловую ракету, которую потом запускает в космос, чтобы она приземлилась на Луне.

Вону не понимает, что смешного сказал; понимает только то, что смешного ничего и не говорил. Под глазами у него тёмные круги, а руки, перебирающие пластинки, как бы сами по себе трясутся. В общем и целом. Вону не выглядит как человек, который _может_ сказать что-то смешное. Он шутка сам по себе.

Но Джун выглядит как человек, которому повод смеяться и не нужен. 

— Мы не знакомы, — всё-таки отвечает он, протягивает ладонь, — но мы всегда можем познакомиться, а?

Вону опускает взгляд на протянутую ладонь, потом поднимает взгляд назад к Джуну, потом снова опускает его на ладонь, нервно облизывает нижнюю губу, пока картинка перед глазами расплывается сама. Он не знакомится с людьми, как и люди — не знакомятся с ним, для любого общения нужна какая-то почва, а от общения этого почва у Вону наоборот уходит из-под ног.

— Damn, — выдыхает Джун, — ты сам вообще ничего сделать не можешь, если не подтолкнуть тебя, я прав, — он не ставит это под вопрос, он ставит это как факт. — Меня зовут Мун Джун. Судьба.

— Что судьба? — голос у Вону такой, будто он проспал за одну минуту десять часов. 

— Что ты знакомишься со мной в июне, Чон Вону, когда близится новолуние.

— Я своего имени тебе не называл.

— Так я умею читать, — Джун снова рассыпается в смехе и щёлкает ногтем по бейджику, кое-как цепляющемуся за карман на рубашке Вону. — Или имя у тебя ненастоящее?

Не задумываясь, Вону отвечает:

— Моё имя это самое настоящее, что у меня есть.

И с этим Джун наконец заставляет в смехе рассыпаться ещё и Вону, который и смеяться-то не смеялся со времён окончания университета год назад.

— До встречи, Чон Вону.

— Почему не говоришь «до скорой встречи»?

— Потому что. Я не хочу скорой встречи, Чон Вону, я хочу встречи тогда, когда ты будешь к ней готов, а этому необязательно быть не то что скоро, **в этом мире**.

Вону уходит с работы раньше, чтобы подольше посидеть у моря.

Музыка, море, ты.

Вону упускает момент, когда _ты_ начинает означать не его самого, а Мун Джуна.

\

Их встречи превращаются в нескончаемую болтовню, а потом оформляются в молчание наедине с синтезатором, который Вону подвигает к Джуну, когда тот, напившись грушевого вина, начинает рассказывать.

О том, как с детства его называли гением и гоняли по разным турам, как в десять лет он уже начал писать музыку, как всегда ему хотелось быть самым обычным человеком:

— Не потому что я не люблю то, чем занимаюсь, просто... Может, я слишком много об этом думаю? Слишком себя в это вкладываю? У обычных людей есть столько увлечений, а моё становится не увлечением, а целой жизнью. Это же как-то вредно? Или... мне кажется.

— Ты поэтому сюда приехал? Отдохнуть? — не то что бы Вону понимал саму концепцию; если верить Джонхану, вся жизнь Вону это отдых.

Джун пожимает плечами, прикладывает полупустой холодный стакан к своему горячему лбу:

— Не знаю, отдыхаю я, когда пишу или когда наоборот, ничего. Я очень давно ничего не писал, если честно, но, — _но после встречи с тобой всё пошло само собой_ , — недавно очень захотелось снова. И я просто... Я постоянно ловлю себя на том, что... Агхщ, хорошее у вас вино, — весело фыркает и невесело блестит глазами, — ты же тоже музыкант, да? Мне проще показать... инструмент же есть? 

Вону испуганно моргает и зажёвывает изнутри щёку:

— Н-ну, у меня есть синтезатор, но, — _но до встречи с тобой я уже и не вспомню, когда он звучал_.

— Да давай уже, расчехляйся, — Джун толкает Вону в плечо и залпом допивает вино.

Оранжевый, как конверсы Джуна, как апельсины, как стучащиеся в окно солнечные лучи, звук рассыпается после того, как Джун роняет свой смех вместе с нотой соль. Он переносится с ноты на ноту, будто участвует в забеге, и Вону, стоя в углу собственной комнаты, бесшумно втягивает воздух через нос.

Ему кажется.

Кажется, что.

— Эй, а если темп в полтора раза замедлишь, — Вону подходит со спины, боясь посмотреть Джуну в лицо. — Можно задать другое настроение... 

— И каков тогда посыл будет?

— А каков он сейчас?

Джун молча смотрит на Вону пьяными глазами, он говорит, не думая:

— Понравиться тебе.

Вону фыркает.

— Сработало? — спрашивает Джун.

— А ты как считаешь?

Джун пожимает плечами:

— Мы ещё не поцеловались и всё ещё в одежде, конечно, но... Но ты что-то предложил, впервые за то время, что я тебя знаю. Может, _просто может_ , это важнее??

И так. Так Вону садится рядом с Джуном, и теперь они играют вместе, хоть и смотрит Джун не на клавиши, а на горбинку у Вону на носу.

И так. Так они играют какой-то несусветный незапоминающийся бред, наслаивая друг на друга свой пьяный задорный смех в мажоре.

И так. Так Вону начинает по-глупому, хотя не глупил в своей жизни никогда, влюбляться, спихивая это всё на новолуние, июнь и Мун Джуна.

— Я надеюсь, — Джун говорит это прежде, чем провалиться в хмельной сон, развалившись на подушках, подстеленных Вону, — что ты поможешь мне это дописать. Не знаю пока, как я это назову. Женскими именами — штормы. Твоим — музыку?

Вону его прекрасно слышит, но делает вид, что давно спит. Джун пихает его в бок:

— Йа!! Соглашайся давай, я же слышу, что ты. Думаешь.

— Но не слышишь ведь, о чём.

Джун фыркает:

— Не хватало только мне знать, что ты думаешь о том, как хочешь меня поцеловать.

— Работаешь на опережение, — шутит Вону, — я об этом и подумать ещё не успел.

Джун поворачивается к Вону лицом, июньское дыхание на июльской щеке:

— Обидно. Я-то только об этом и думаю. Ладно, забей, — отворачивается опять.

Вону слабо зовёт, напевом:

— Хей, — сердце у него так стучит, что заглушило бы сейчас тысячу синтезаторов, — я согласен. Давай допишем. Это твоё что-то там. Только не называй это моим именем, — _иначе я точно влюблюсь_. 

\

Когда Вону пьёт кофе, Джун просит чай.

Когда Джун пишет музыку, Вону переписывает её даже во сне.

\

В один из дней, когда Джун поджидает Вону после смены в магазине, жара сменяется влажным холодом, и Вону не удивляется дождю, когда выходит на улицу, но очень удивляется Джуну:

— Что ты тут делаешь?

Джун расслабленно пожимает плечами:

— Дождь шаманил. Ну как тебе?

Вону мягко опирается на парапет, теперь они с Джуном стоят плечом к плечу:

— Дождь тоже, чтобы мне понравиться? Как музыка?

Джун пихает его в бок:

— Йа!! Почему ты такой эгоист? Не всё же в этом мире о тебе.

— Ты себя уже считаешь всем миром? Это кто ещё эгоист.

Джун улыбается и, будто случайно, своим мизинцем касается мизинца Вону. Вону одёргивает руку и откашливается в кулак:

— Куда пойдём?

— Никуда, — Джун смеётся, — ты думаешь, я чего дождь шаманил? В дождь лучше всего писать музыку, — _и целоваться_.

\

Они не целуются, но они пишут музыку, и Вону от этого почему-то краснеет: он не знает вкуса джуновых губ, но он знает вкус его мыслей.

 _Соль_.

Музыка, море, ты.

\

Джун часто рассказывает про своё детство, про то, как приезжал в этот маленький прибрежный городок к двоюродной бабушке на лето:

— У неё дома никогда не было инструмента, а я от этого всегда чувствовал какую-то свободу. Хочешь — расшибись на велике, хочешь — донимай соседских детей, хочешь — у соседей с деревьев яблоки кради. Никто не заставит тебя становиться лучше.

Вону сглатывает солёный комок.

 _Никто не заставит тебя становится лучше_.

Вону тоже никто не заставлял, поэтому из него вырос хаос.

Ему вдруг пусто, дурно и туманно, и Джун над ухом щёлкает пальцами, от улыбки родинка у него над губой слегка расплывается; неуверенная в том, что это входит в её функционал. Джун пахнет сладкой ватой и цитрусовой газировкой, и клубничным мороженым, и Вону старается отвести от него взгляд.

— Ты чего?

— Ничего.

— Да нет.

— Да всё.

— Точно?

Вону вырывается из рук Джуна, зарывается в чёлку и тянет волосы так, что болит голова.

Джун хлопает ему по руке:

— Да хватит!

— Что?

Джун поджимает губы:

— Хватит себя жалеть. 

Вону поднимает глаза и неуверенно моргает:

— Извини. Что ты сказал? — сердце бухается о рёбра, как будто готовится к взрыву. — Ты говоришь, что я себя жалею, потому что _что_?

— Потому что... — Джун наполовину испуганно облизывает губы. — Потому что я рассказываю тебе о себе, а ты это всё переворачиваешь, вспоминая своё. Возводишь моё в какой-то идеал и _жалеешь_ , что твоё в этот идеал не вписывается. Ты жалеешь себя, хотя делаешь всё плохое сам.

Вону со скрипом отодвигает стул и подскакивает; от соли в глазах больно даже в носу.

Внутри у Вону, самый оглушительный из всех, какой у него мог бы быть, хаос. Голова Вону как чердак, на который Джун приносит ещё больше хлама.

\

Джун приходит к Вону домой тем же вечером: не стучит в дверь и не стоит, пугая тёмным силуэтом, возле окна, потому что Вону сидит на крыльце и вяло курит, мысленно пытаясь успокоить тремор в руках, по-недавнему пахнущих мелодией. Джун стоит на подъездной дорожке, куда никогда не подъезжала ни одна машина, а Вону на него равнодушно смотрит, не щурясь без очков.

Джун открывает рот, но Вону опережает:

— Я тебе чаю сделал. Пошли, послушаешь, что я написал.

И когда Джун допивает чай, и когда Джун _слушает_ , он подходит к окну в комнате Вону и выглядывает в темноту города. Маленького. Прибрежного. Такого же, как все провинциальные курорты. В скольких из них такого хаоса, как Вону?

Джун оборачивается, голова по-прежнему на стекле. Вону, закончивший игру, уже на него смотрит, чего-то ожидая; он вечно кого-то и что-то ждёт. Джуну хочется спросить, связано ли это ожидание с ним, но вместо этого он говорит:

— Спасибо.

— Я ничего не сделал, — Вону вяло пожимает плечами.

Джун улыбается, и так и не может сказать, что сделал. По сюжету, Джун должен был изменить что-то в Вону, просто оказалось, что Вону слишком хорош, чтобы в нём хотелось что-то менять. Он этого не знает, зато Джун. Знает.

— Можно тебя поцеловать?

И, когда Вону не отвечает, Джун закрывается в собственном смехе:

— Когда ты молчишь, я чувствую себя идиотом.

— Я не молчу. Я жду.

— Чего же ты ждёшь? — в полумраке комнаты у Джуна петардами светятся глаза.

— Тебя, — пожимает плечами Вону.

Поцелуй солёный на вкус.

И после него как-то.  
Salty.

\

Джун смеётся в поцелуй, лохматит Вону волосы, пальцами лезет к нему под футболку; и внезапно, как если бы вся прошедшая жизнь была филлером, Вону чувствует себя _живым_ , настолько, насколько любое _живое_ существо свободно. Море, музыка, ты. И слеза у Вону под глазом.

_Чего же ты ждёшь?_

Руки и губы Джуна повсюду у Вону на теле.

_Тебя._

Сам Джун повсюду у Вону в мыслях.

\

На пляже ветер кажется одновременно сладким и горьким, и когда Вону облизывает губы, они оказываются предсказуемо солёными, и Джун оказывается предсказуемо шумным, когда подбирается к воде и бросает на сыром грязно-сером песке свои ярко-оранжевые конверсы. Вону с едва различимой довольно серьёзной полуулыбкой наблюдает за Джуном, и тот, чувствуя взгляд, оборачивается, весь такой довольный в промокшей полосатой водолазке, которая ему велика на три размера, с ослепительной улыбкой, от которой Вону кажется, будто.

Кажется, будто он наконец в _порядке_.

Они стоят вдвоём — против ветра, моря и целого мира, и Вону снова это чувствует (чувствует себя живым, а не куклой, набитой опилками), и Джун собирает его лицо в свои тёплые солёные ладони; он по-прежнему пахнет, как что-то из другой жизни, и Вону тянется за поцелуем, когда.

Когда Джун просит со щенячьим видом:

— Мы можем поговорить?

— О нас?

Джун слегка отстраняется:

— Я тогда не то хотел сказать. Не то, что получилось. Типа, — закрывает глаза, открывается воздуху, — типа... Знаешь. Мне просто стало обидно, что я буду пытаться, а ты нет. Что я буду любить, а ты нет. Вону, — его рука сплетается с рукой Вону, — смотри на меня, хорошо? Я просто... Просто не хотел, чтобы нам обоим было неприятно. Откуда мне знать, что тебе приятно, если ты молчишь? Если ты ждёшь? Вону...

— Прекрати так часто по имени меня называть.

Джун смеётся, смаргивая с глаз соль:

— Я тебя люблю. И я говорю это, но боюсь, что ты будешь говорить мне это только в ответ. Понимаешь? Ты, может, и умеешь ждать, а я про себя такого не знаю. Меня не учили этому. Но, может, у тебя получится. 

Когда они целуются, губы Джуна на вкус как прощание.

Ночью Вону замечает, как Джун просыпается и собирает вещи. Вону знает, что Джун ничего не скажет и просто сядет на поезд, просто уедет, просто оставит его вот здесь. В этом маленьком прибрежном городе. Где Вону был всю свою жизнь, меняя только кровати, с которых не хочется вставать ради работы и всего остального.

Вону не окликает Джуна и не подходит к окну посмотреть в последний раз на человека, которого он тоже. Тоже любит. На человека, которому о любви не сказал.

Чердак, только освободившийся от хлама, покрывается пылью; в Вону даже хаоса не остаётся.

\

Джонхан заставляет Джису включать одну и ту же радиоволну каждый день.

— Если бы Вону это было нужно, он бы просил сам, а ты только мешаешь!

Джонхан подмигивает Джису, и Джису закатывает глаза.

Вону почти не следит за ними, он следит только за тем, как по радио, спустя месяц, он вдруг слышит джуново имя, а в качестве новой композиции — не слышит их общую. Слышит другую. Намного печальнее, намного холоднее. Это музыка ожидания и чего-то, из-за чего Вону хочется признаться в любви.

Музыка, море, ты.

Губы Вону трогает едва различимая улыбка.

\

Когда Джун слышит музыку, он ждёт.

Когда Вону её играет, Джун дожидается. 

Губы Джуна на вкус — сладкая вата, цитрусовая газировка, клубничное мороженое, и Вону не только чувствует себя _живым_ , он перестаёт _жалеть_.


End file.
